bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Communication Deterioration
"The Communication Deterioration" is the twenty-first episode of the eighth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, April 16, 2015. Summary The guys split up into teams to work on a project to communicate with aliens, while Penny considers auditioning for the movie "Clerks 3". Extended Plot In the Caltech cafeteria, Sheldon tells Leonard and Howard that he has been working on s and changing the to get s interested in the hard s. To the the tune of " " he substitutes the name of . Leonard stops him when he removes the first of his name by thus start the final seventeen . The second song was to " " explaining in the song that it is not an since it has eight s and a body with two parts. Leonard thinks that that one was cool. Raj joins them and starts talking about a NASA project to try to contact lifeforms. When Leonard contacted alien life he found the best things was not to sit in his spot. Sheldon looked annoyed. Raj had been asked to put in a proposal for a and a and asked the guys if they wanted to help. Sheldon and Howard start spouting out s until Raj gets mad that they aren't asking him for ideas. He just wants to work with Leonard whom he considers a . Leonard shows up at Raj's apartment excited to work on Raj's project. Raj is glad to have him since they others would have taken over the project and bossed them around. Just that , Sheldon wouldn't let Leonard put flavored on his because the s conflicted. He used . Sheldon and Howard are considered s, making Leonard and Raj the second in charge or males. But then they could be males who are bossed around by the alphas and betas. Leonard is already to begin though Raj who is in charge doesn't know how to start his project. Penny approached the door of Apartment 4A, does a triple knock and s at her little . Sheldon s the telling her that he knew it started out as a joke, but by the third knock she probably found it enjoyable. Penny agrees that she wants to do it again. Sheldon tells her that she better not or she'll never stop doing it. Leonard was not there, though Penny came to to Sheldon. He thought that that was nice and his favorite topics are , s, s... Penny seeks on whether she should try out for the . That's not on Sheldon's . Penny explains that she has to decide whether to take the and risk the she likes if she should happen to get the movie. Sheldon knows what she should do, but can't tell her since earlier the guys told him that he tends to force his ideas on and he is trying to turn over a new . Instead Sheldon decides to change the topic to trains. Howard is in his late mother's making -size s contained in a size . He offers on to Bernadette who has to put it in her and pop it like a . She decides to have a instead. First Howard takes a of them and his mini-cocktail to send to Raj whom he had planned to do it with. He just wanted him to feel bad since he wasn't working on the project with him. Bernadette tells him that he doesn't have to do everything with Raj and that his was childish. Howard explains that he is just a which Bernadette s. She then tells him that he is a leader and then tricks him into cleaning up the kitchen by himself. "That's my big boss man." Back in 4A, the topic is still trains and Sheldon is explaining about the on s. He prefers to call it a cow r. Penny then asks Sheldon that if she were in a and one train took her to her current job and the other one to an job, which train should she get on? Sheldon suggest a third train that goes to the audition and then she puts off a until after she gets the part. Penny agrees with him and calls him a . Then Sheldon throws out the that who is wiser, the wise man or then one who seeks his . Penny appreciates the , but Sheldon won't let go that he he is the wise man. Also she didn't ask Leonard because he would jump on it and tell her not to do it. Discussing their project, they mention the gold record that was sent for aliens, but they needed to build a to listen to it. built a out of an and a Speak-and-Spell. Then they get all al over the pain that E.T. suffered in the movie. Changing the subject, they want something simple that doesn't require outside . Do the aliens even have ? use their other senses to deliver messages like and . They could send out a system that has a message and also delivers it in a matter that uses the sense of touch. This idea was also the one that Howard and Sheldon had. Back at the Caltech , Sheldon is demonstrating a song to Howard about animal senses to the tune of " " from " ". Leonard and Raj join them and ask Sheldon and Howard to join the project. Both of them get . Leonard and Raj want them back because their idea sounded great. After Sheldon and Howard are back on the team, Leonard says that they should all get together tonight. Sheldon insists that it should be Raj's decision since it's his project. Raj wants to start immediately; however, Sheldon isn't available until tonight. Penny shows up at the audition talking to herself that she can do this. She wonders why she ever gave it up, enters the casting room and finds twenty other also applying for the part. Now she remembers why she gave it up. Raj is explaining how they are going to work. The next speaker must respect what the last one had just said and on it. Sheldon says he is going to build on it and now wants to order . Raj and Leonard want them to get back on topic, but all they talk about is dinner. Sheldon turns it into a where everybody else loses and he goes off to order . Another actress recognizes Penny and asks where she has been. She tells her about her new . Now she can act that inflamed is only a mild . She does miss acting sometimes, while the other woman is sick of the and being treated like a piece of meat. She gets called and immediately perks up. "Wish me luck." The actress next to Penny says that she is sure she is pushing and everything is fake. Penny admits to starting that . After having decided on the delivery system they start to discuss the message. The showed a and though Sheldon thought that that showed to races how soft and squishy we are. Raj prefers a person waving and holding the severed of a . Howard thinks thinks that a message is ridiculous. What about his molecule-size cocktail picture? Or when he asks everybody to help and only chooses Leonard. Their squabble includes going to as and Leonard was the , Howard took Sheldon to in Texas, Leonard and Sheldon went to and Sheldon spent the night with James Earl Jones. In each example, Sheldon came out on top and loved it, therefore when he is in charge, good things happen. Leonard insists that Raj is in charge. Sheldon then adds that who is in charge, the guy in charge or the people who put him there? Raj agrees that they are all in charge, but Sheldon tells them that they got that wrong too. At Penny's place, she explains to the girls how much she had forgotten how much she d that . The , the , the . She doesn't want to feel those things. She wants to sell to those who feel those things. She felt she did a lousy reading for the part and then walked out. She thought that she never properly thanked Bernie for getting her her job. Bernadette suggests that Penny take her out to as a more proper thank-you. Amy adds she should be d too since they were discussing it in front of her. Penny cheerfully agrees. Bernadette asks how about now? Penny reluctantly agrees and has to be reminded to bring her . Finally, a fleet of alien cruise by. A couple of with are watching Sheldon in his . As the image changes, a 3D simulator full of pins also shows the . Sheldon tells the where to find our . They think that the soft creature looks quite delicious and they want to feast upon him just like Sheldon thought they would. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title concerns the communication system that Leonard and Raj are developing for NASA to contact aliens and the breakdown of communication betweern them and the other guys. *Taping date: March 24, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx April 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on April, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Penny has a chance to restart her acting career with an offer to be in the movie "Clerks 3". *Penny uses Sheldon's knock like she did when she was furious at him for taking her clothes in "The Panty Piñata Polarization". *Extraterrestial alien life does exist in The Big Bang Theory universe -- at least if the final scene of this episode can be considered canon. *The alien spaceship in the final scene somewhat resembles the human-built BC-304 class battlecruisers from the science fiction franchise Stargate. Both ships have side hangars opening to the front (assuming the openings are hangars on the alien ship in this episode), the shape of the prow is fairly similar, and both ships make a similar "engine" noise (disregarding the scientific implausibility of sound in a vacuum) -- a deep, pulsing hum. *Goof: Leonard says that aliens had to figure out how to build a record player to listen the gold record mounted to the Voyager space probe; however, a diagram on how to build one was included on the spacecraft. *Second episode where the softness of Leonard's skin was compared to veal. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Mini9.jpg|Bernadette talks Penny into taking her out to dinner. Mini8.jpg|Raj talking about what message Earth should send to aliens. Mini7.jpg|We should build on the last person's comments. Mini6.jpg|Letting the other guys work of the space message project. Mini5.jpg|Leonard and Raj working together. Mini4.jpg|Sheldon giving Penny a lecture on trains. Mini2.jpg|Howard shows Bernadette his molecule size cocktail. Mini12.jpg|So you're not going o give me advice? Mini11.jpg|Getting excited about their idea. Mini10.jpg|Raj and Leonard stuck on ideas. Mini1.jpg|Don't you think I'm a leader? Soft49.png|Sheldon's Itzy Bitzy Spider science song. Soft48.png|More on the cow-catcher. Soft47.png|Sheldon's intergalactic message. Live long and prosper. Soft46.png Soft45.png Soft44.png Soft43.png Soft42.png Soft41.png Soft36.png|You're my little boss-man. Soft35.png Soft34.png Soft33.png Soft32.png Soft31.png|Sheldon complements her impression of Leonard. Soft30.png Soft29.png Soft28.png|Working on their space message delivery system. Soft26.png|I can do this! Soft25.png Soft24.png|Room full of hopeful actresses. Soft23.png Soft22.png Soft21.png|Now I remember. Soft20.png|Let's build on the last person's comments. Soft19.png Soft18.png Soft17.png Soft16.png|I'm selling pharmaceuticals. Soft15.png|It's been awhile. Soft11.png|She's almost forty and everything is fake. Soft10.png|I think I started that rumor. Soft9.png|Posse time. Soft8.png|Bernadette. Soft7.png|Take me out to dinner? Sure. Soft6.png|Did I ever get a "proper" thank you? Soft5.png|It would be awkward if you didn't buy dinner for your other friend in the room. Soft4.png|Sure, I'll pay for Amy's dinner. Soft3.png|The space armada their message reaches. Soft2.png|Come and visit us guys! Soft1.png|Sheldon's intergalactic message. References http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/5089-season-8-taping-reports/page-2 Taping Report by Phantagrae Category:Season 8 Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Articles With Photos Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Raj Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Leonard Category:Shamy Category:Aliens Category:Space Category:Penny Acting Category:Movies Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Sheldon's Knock